


Mal e Ben

by RebecaWoset



Category: Descendants (2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 02:51:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5480525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebecaWoset/pseuds/RebecaWoset
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben e Mal se beijaram pela primeira vez no lago encantado e se logo depois Ben revelasse que sabia que Mal tinha o enfeitiçado, como os dois iriam reagir diante disso?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mal e Ben

Mal se surpreendeu quando Ben a levou no lago encantado, nunca ninguém tinha feito algo tão simples e ao mesmo tempo tão lindo como ele fez, por mais que ele estivesse sobre o feitiço do amor não mudava o que ela pensava, foi quando percebeu que realmente ela não precisava fazer o que sua mãe tinha dito, que Ben se importava com ela.

Estava indo tudo bem até que Mal percebeu o sumiço de Ben, “quanto tempo ele estava na água?” “Porque ainda não tinha voltado?” “Será que tinha acontecido alguma coisa?” Logo Mal ficou muito preocupada, sem pensar duas vezes pulou no lado e começou a procura-lo, quando chegou a uma parte mais funda lembrou que não sabia nadar, sim, isso era irônico já que morava numa ilha, mas hey! Ela não saía de lá.

Ela começou a tossir pra ver se conseguia expulsar a água que tinha entrado, e do nada sentiu alguém passar os braços por debaixo do seus joelhos e por trás da suas costas. Era Ben. Ficou aliviada em saber que ele estava bem, mas a raiva que estava dele era muito maior.

– Você me assustou!

– Você não sabe nadar? – Ele perguntou incrédulo.

– Não! – Respondeu Mal com um tom de obviedade.

– Mas você vive em uma ilha.

– Yeah, com uma barreira ao redor, lembra?! – retrucou.

– E mesmo assim tentou me salvar.

– Yeah, e você agradeceu? Não! - começou a sacudir a roupa para a mesma despregar de suas pernas – Tudo que eu consegui foi ficar encharcada.

– E uma pedra bonita. – Ben falou mostrando uma bela e brilhante pedra branca. – É sua, faça um pedido e jogue no lago. – sorriu tentando amenizar a situação.

"Então foi por isso que ele demorou e consequente quase me deixou morrer afogada." Com raiva Mal jogou a pedra com força no lago e se levantou bruscamente.

Rapidamente Ben pegou seu casaco e colocou em volta dos ombros de Mal, ela agradeceu mentalmente, ficar toda molhada daquele jeito não estava sendo legal, ela estava com frio, e por mais que o casaco não fosse muito quente ajudava.

Ele começou a brincar com uma mecha no cabelo dela quando mais sério perguntou.

– Mal. Eu disse que te amava - ela olhou pra ele mexida com o rumo da conversa. – E você? Você me ama? – perguntou a olhando nos olhos.

A verdade é que por mais que soubesse que estivesse sentindo alguma coisa por Ben, Mal não sabia o que era, resolveu que seria mais fácil falar a verdade se não o encarasse.

– Eu não sei o que é o amor.

Delicadamente Ben, segurou no queixo dela e virou o rosto para o dele.

– Talvez eu possa te ensinar.

Ela ficou sentida com isso, realmente queria que alguém a ensinasse o que era o amor.

– Talvez.

Ele se aproximou devagar do rosto dela, Mal sabia o que iria acontecer e por mais que soubesse que ele estava enfeitiçado para pensar que a amava, não conseguia se afastar, por isso apenas fechou os olhos e deixou que Ben guiasse o beijo.

Uma vez que seus lábios se tocaram sentiu borboletas no estômago, sim, isso era ridículo porque sempre que Evie lhe contava sobre, não dava a mínima e achava que era coisa da cabeça dela, mas agora estava sentindo tudo o que a mesma tinha falado, e confessava que era bom.

Quando se separaram por falta de ar, encostaram as testas mas continuaram com os olhos fechados. Ben foi o primeiro a abrir os olhos e queria ficar daquele jeito pra sempre, Mal estava simplesmente bela, os cabelos bagunçados e molhados por causa da água, os lábios vermelhos por causa da recente pressão aplicada sobre os mesmo a deixava mais bonita do que já era.

– Mal. – Se afastou apenas o suficiente para conseguir ver o rosto dela todo.

– Sim. – Ela abriu os olhos.

– Eu preciso lhe contar uma coisa.

– Diga.

– Eu sei o que você fez.

– O quê? – Mal se assustou. Do que ele estava falando? Será que tinha descoberto do feitiço?

– Eu sei que você me enfeitiçou para gostar de você.

– O que? Como você sabe? – se espantou e levantou.

– O lago desfez o feitiço – ele a acompanhou.

– Eu posso me explicar Ben. – Mal falou desesperada, não queria o perder.

– Por favor, eu não estou lhe julgando, apenas preciso que você me esclareça as coisas. – falou calmo.

– Minha mãe queria que eu pegasse a varinha mágica e entregasse a ela, como não tinha como a não ser na sua coroação e só quem podia sentar era seus pais e sua namorada, achei que você tinha que se apaixonar por mim e só assim eu conseguiria a varinha.

– Você fez tudo isso só pra pegar a varinha e entregar pra sua mãe? – Ben estava a olhando incrédulo.

– Sim. – ela falou de cabeça baixa.

– E pensar que por um momento eu realmente achei que você tivesse feito tudo isso porque estava apaixonada por mim – se virou pra ir embora. – Vamos embora, tenho muito coisa pra fazer quando chegar a Auradon.

– Não. Ben, espere – correu atrás dele e segurou no seu braço – por favor me deixe explicar.

– Explicar o que? Já não disse o bastante?

– Por favor, Ben. Eu não quero mais fazer isso, eu – respirou fundo - quero ficar com você. Você me faz feliz. Quero aprender o que é o amor com você.

– Me desculpe Mal, mas é difícil de acreditar. Vamos embora.

– Acredite em mim por favor – ela estava implorando, uma ideia passou pela sua cabeça. – Eu posso provar.

– Eu gostaria de acreditar, me entenda. E não tem como provar isso.

– Você fica me julgando mas você só era apaixonado por mim por causa do feitiço, não pode me cobrar nada, e eu aqui me abrindo pra você.

– Eu nunca fingi nada, eu amo você, ao contrário não teria lhe beijado.

Mal analisou as palavra dele, ele não estava mentindo, e ela precisava provar que o amava também, que queria ficar com ele, e já sabia como.

– Eu confio em você e pra para provar que eu realmente gosto de você – foi andando pra trás – vou fazer uma coisa que nunca fiz por ninguém, nem pela minha mãe.

– O que você quer dizer com...

Não deu tempo de terminar a frase porque Mal estava correndo em direção a rocha que antes ele tinha saltado, “ela não vai fazer isso” ele pensou.

– Mal, você não precisa provar nada, tudo bem?! – Falou em cima da rocha chegando perto dela – eu acredito em você.

– Eu sei que está mentindo, eu realmente espero que você acreditem em mim.

Dito isso ela pulou.

– Mal! – Ben gritou desesperado, ela era louca, como alguém pula na água se não sabe nadar, foi aí que ele percebeu, ela estava disposta a morrer pra provar que o amava.

Sem pensar duas vezes pulou logo atrás, começou a procurar e nada de encontrá-la, nadou pra perto da margem e nada, ele começou a ficar mais desesperado, foi quando viu um vislumbre roxo no fundo do lago, nadou e suas suspeitas foram confirmadas, era ela, estava desacordada pela quantidade de água que tinha engolido. Rapidamente a tirou da água e fez respiração boca a boca, não adiantou, tentou novamente e nada, ficou mais desesperado do já estava quando ela pulou, foi quando Mal começou a tossir e expelir água.

– Graças, você está viva – segurou no rosto dela.

– Yeah, graças a você. – respondeu um pouco zonza – agora acredita em mim?

– Com certeza, no fundo eu já sabia mas não queria acreditar, não queria ter a chance de me enganar e depois você me deixar.

– Que bom, porque eu não estou nenhum pouco a fim de pular nesse lago tão cedo – os dois riram. – eu posso pedir uma coisa?

– Claro – falou a ajudando a sentar.

– Beije-me.

Eles sorriram e como na primeira vez, ela deixou que ele guiasse o beijo.


End file.
